United Allaince
Who are we? We are a quite peaceful guild actually... but if you get on our wrong side, we can very easily become the most dangerous guild of swashbuckling pirates you can ever imagine. Noted Members #The Command Traid ##Matthew Omalley - Guildmaster ##Johnny Sea Slasher - 2nd In Command ##Jeremiah Stormwash - 3rd In Command & Official Representative ##Trder Of The Undead - 4th In Command ##Peter Goldbeard - 5th In Command ##Edgar Wildrat - Director Of CIA ##Hector Dockwalker - Admiral Of The Fleet Matthew Omalley.JPG|Matthew Omalley JerryGlareAdmiralCoat.png|Jeremaih Stormwash Areas Guild HQ - DT-080 - Fort Charles Camp DT-090 - Fort Charles Campground - Drill Camp. Camp MT-095 - Fort Dundee Office - Private meetings held here. Camp PMT-093 - Kingshead Storage Room - '''Public Meeting held here. Camp FD-101 - '''Rumrunner's Isle Rum Cellar - Recourses kept here. Camp JL-105 - Kingshead Jail 1 - Punishments given here. Camp JL-84 - Kingshead Jail 2 - Traitors disbanded here. Camp CG-62 - Tortuga Meat Marke'''t - Our social area. Arsenal - '''Fort Charles Storage Area - Weapons kept here. Army HQ -''' Camp DT-090''' Navy HQ - El Patron's Ship. Public Affairs HQ - Trading Company Office on Tortuga. Communication HQ - Offices in Kingshead Keep. Central Intelligence Agency HQ - Camp JL-105 Secret Service HQ - Offices are located in Kingshead's keep. Rules #'No teleporting without permission unless your are one of the 5 top commanders.' ##Any offense ###Demotion in military rank. #'No rude talk in guild chat or in front of guild members.' ##First offense: ###Demotion of one military rank. ##Second offense: ###Demotion of one invitation rank. #'Respect all guild members, veterans, officers, and guildmaster.' ##First offense: ###Rank lowering in invitation rank. ##Second offense: ###Lowered to lowest possible ranks. ##Third offense: ###Disbanding from guild. #'Treason:' ##Any offense: ###Disbanding from guild. #'No removing members from the guild without permission of guildmaster unless the person is a spy.' ##First offense: ###Lowered in one member rank. ##Second offense: ###Disbanding from guild. #'Lying.' ##First offense: ###Rank lowering. ##Second offense: ###Disbanding from guild. Uniforms #Hat: ##Command Traid: Rough Tricone ##Guild Members: Adventure Ostrich Hat ##Army Members: Bronze Cabaset ##Navy Members: Straw Explorer Hat #Coat: ##Command Traid: Black Gold Longcoat ##Guild Members: Tourist Long Coat ##Army Members: Trader Long Coat ##Navy Members: Matey's Jacket #Vest: ##Command Traid: Embellished Vest ##Guild Members: (none) ##Army Members: Embellished Vest ##Navy Members: Night Vest #Shirt: ##Command Traid: Adventure Tank ##Guild Members: Plain Linen Long Sleeve ##Army Members: Adventure Tank ##Navy Members: Swabbie Shirt #Belt: ##Command Traid: Adventure Belt ##Guild Members: Box Belt ##Army Members: Adventure Belt ##Navy Members: Traveler Belt #Pants: ##Command Traid: Valentine's Breeches ##Guild Members: Swab The Deck Trousers ##Army Members: Valentine's Breeches ##Navy Members: Arabian Trousers #Shoes: ##Command Traid: Valentine's Boots ##Guild Members: Worn In Boots ##Army Members: Valentine's Boots ##Navy Members: Royal Boots (When Put On Live) NOTE: All guild uniforms are only a requirement at events in which the guild participates, or guild meetings, and such. Userbox Photo Gallery See the Elite Pirate Alliance/Photo Gallery page! Alliances I you woudl like to be an ally with our guild, please put your name in the bullet points below! *High Council *VACANT We are looking to be allies with the guilds listed in the below bullet points. *Viceroyalty Co. (we will have meeting to discuss this) *Skull's Marines *Treasurehunter Inc. *The Rooks *SvS Outlaws *Spania *P E A C E Keepers *Elite Dragon Squad *Reign Of Terror *Elite Thievery Co. *I N F E R N O Neutral Some guilds, we don't like, but we don't challenge them to war, we only consider them as neutral. Below are the guilds we are neutral to. *U Don't Own Us Enemies Some guilds, that for example are rude to us, but we aren't rude to them, we make our enemies, below are those guilds. Please if you are EITC, do not add your name, our guildmaster has declared us neutral to all EITC Guilds. *VACANT Awards The Elite Pirate Alliance Awards are onyl open for the members of the Elite Pirate Alliance guild. If you are a member, you may participate in any of the competitions, unless there is a rule that restrains you from doing so. The awards aren't actually awards, they are a never ending ranking competition. When a person wins at a PvP or SvS, they get a specific amount of points for doing so, with whihc weapon. Trainers Trainers are technically the referees for the competitions, they monitor SvS and PvP battles between participants to ensure that all rules are kept. They also have the right to kick you out of competition or change the amount of points you receive depending on the battle. Below is a list of the trainers, and their trainer levels. #Jeremiah Stormwash (Head Trainer) #RESERVED Rules #In PvP, you can only use one type of weapon, these are sword, gun, voodoo doll, dagger, grenade, or voodoo staff, be careful making your choice, you may not switch to another type of weapon during the match, or you will be eliminated from competition. #Maximum 4 people on your ship not including trainers during a SvS battle. #Absolutely no glitching, this will get you banned from competition for one week. #Respect the trainers, disrespect will get you banned from competition for three days. #No more than 2 participations a day (Both PvP and SvS combined). Scoring Upcoming Competitions If you would like to participate in one of the upcoming Player Versus Player competitions, please add your name to the list below. *VACANT If you have been chosen to participate in one of the upcoming Player Versus Player competitions, a referee will add your name to the list below. *RESERVED If you would like to become a trainer, please add you name to the list below, then one of the trainers will challenge you to a Mayhem, if you win you become a Level 1 Trainer. *VACANT If you are a trainer, and would like to level up on your trainer level, please add your name to the list below, with your current trainer level. *VACANT Participant Statictics This is the place where all the scores are kept, this section can only be edited by trainers who are registered and have proof that they are that trainer, if you change these scores, even if they are not yours, that person will get a one week ban from competition. *RESERVED Military Formation #'Army Orders/Formations' ##Fall Back - Retreat. ##Up Up Add Away - Open fire. ##Fire In The Hole - Grenades. ##Cease Fire - Hold fire. ##Trap Them - Surround. ##Straight - Form a straight line. ##Bridge Clap - March. ##Protect -''' Evacuate all guild members.' #'Navy Orders/Formations''' ##Fall Back - Retreat. ##Fire In The Hole - Open fire. ##Cease Fire - Hold fire. ##Trap - Surround. ##Straight - Form a straight line with the ships. ##Marching Sail - A special armada formation taught by the Admiral. ##Protect - Surround the ship of the line to protect it from taking damage. ##Salute''' - Salute a navy official with your most fancy sabre.' ##Scatter The Platter - '''Spread out.' ##Divers Away - On land, Divers enter the waters in a port. Army If you are interested in enlisting in the Elite Pirate Alliance Army, please take one of the spots you desire from below. If there is already a name next to a position, please do not take that, because it has been filled. You must be in the Elite Pirate Alliance guild to clain one of these spots. #Field Marshal ##Jeremiah Stormwash #Vice Field Marshal ##VACANT #Batman/Soldier-Servant ##VACANT #General ##VACANT #Brigadier General ##VACANT #Colonel ##VACANT #Lieutenant Colonel ##VACANT #Commandant ##VACANT #Captain ##VACANT #Lieutenant ##VACANT #2nd Lieutenant ##VACANT #Officer ##VACANT #Officer Cadet ##VACANT #Sergeant Major ##VACANT #Sergeant ##VACANT #Corporal ##VACANT #Private ##VACANT #Cadet ##VACANT Navy If you are interested in enlisting in the Elite Pirate Alliance Navy, please take one of the spots you desire from below. If there is already a name next to a position, please do not take that, because it has been filled. You must be in the Elite Pirate Alliance to claim one of these spots. #Admiral Of The Fleet ##Matthew O'malley #Admiral ##VACANT #Vice Admiral ##VACANT #Commodore ##VACANT #Captain ##VACANT #Commander ##VACANT #Lieutenant Commander ##VACANT #Lieutenant ##VACANT #Sub-Lieutenant ##VACANT #Ensign ##VACANT #Midshipman ##VACANT #Warrant Officer ##VACANT #Petty Officer ##VACANT #Leading Seaman ##VACANT #Seaman ##VACANT Elite Pirate Alliance CIA The Elite Pirate Alliance Central Intelligence Agency is in charge of investigations in the guild, they go undercover and find traitors in the guild. If you would like to join the CIA, please add your name to one of the VACANT positions below. #Director Of CIA ##Edgar Wildrat #Assistant Director Of CIA ##Peter Goldbeard The CIA is split into 2 groups: Intelligence & Field Ops Intelligence Intelligence Branch is led by Johnny Sea Slasher (User:Dentface) its members are classified however. Field Ops Field Ops Branch is led by Hallie its members are classified however. Secret Service The Secret Service's duties are to protects the guildmaster, Matthew Omallet at all public appearances, and whenever Matthew feels he needs security. if you would like to join the secret service, please put your name in the list below in a VACANT position. #Chief Of Security ##Jeremiah Stormwash #Assistant Chief Of Security ##VACANT #General ##VACANT #Brigadier General ##VACANT #Colonel ##VACANT #Lieutenant Colonel ##VACANT #Commandant ##VACANT #Captain ##VACANT #Lieutenant ##VACANT #2nd Lieutenant ##VACANT #Officer ##VACANT #Officer Cadet ##VACANT #Sergeant Major ##VACANT #Sergeant ##VACANT #Corporal ##VACANT #Private ##VACANT #Cadet ##VACANT Arsenal Our Arsenal, or weapons cache is in Fort Charles. There, we do guild weapons training, this activity is open to all guild members, and consists of learnin the usage of weapons from sword to voodoo staff. Our Chief Arms Instructor in the Arsenal is Trder Of The Undead. Newsletters Guildmaster's Newsletter - March 15, 2011 I am very proud that just starting the guild on Match 13th 2011, we have already achieved over 54 guild members! I am also very proud of our Official Representative, Jeremiah Stormwash for creating and designing all content on the Elite Pirate Alliance page! I ask all members, to stay loyal to the guild, and behave like a fully grown person. Respect your superiors, and even people who you are superior to. Please read this page, I myself found it amusing! ~Guildmaster Matthew Omalley 2nd In Command's Newsletter - March 15, 2011 Just like Matthew Omalley, I am very pleased with the quick recruitment, of many unlimited access members to the Elite Pirate Alliance. I would also lik eto congratulate our guildmaster in fomring this guild, and putting me in charge of creating this page, representing the guild, and even his own personal security. If there is one thing I can promise him, is that I will not fail him in me duties as 2nd In Command of this new guild! ~ News Guild News #March 13, 2011: The Elite Pirate Alliance guild is formed by Matthew Omalley #March 14, 2011: The Elite Pirate Alliance's guild page is published by Jeremiah Stormwash on the POTCO Players Wiki. Category:Guilds Category:Governments Category:Pirates Category:Fan Creations